April Fool's Miracle
by axelexa
Summary: A sequel to "New Year Sadness". It's highly advised for you to read the first story first before this. Summary: How would a world of a person in a coma seem like? Find out as Chandler struggles if he should wake up or not!


Chandler may be unconscious, but his brain works like a clock— never stopping until it breaks. Right now, even if he didn't know the _two_ _most_ important people are in front of him, he enjoys living in his made up world, full of dreams, containing mostly happiness and euphoria, a pinch of sadness powder, and more.

His world is mainly made up of 4 places: the forest where he can escape his world and face reality, the candy factory where only joy exists, the village where his imaginary friends live, and the haunted house where he can feel what is outside his mind… yet braveness is a challenge.

Once he got tired of all happiness, he visited the forest— confident enough that he could face the reality and go back to his girlfriend. Hell, he was very confident like he never was. He was full of happiness already and was able to rest for some time before he could really, _really_ go back. Never did he think it could break him bad. Never did he thought dreams could be this painful. . .

 _When I was younger,_

 _I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind…_

 _He broke his own heart_

 _As I watched as he tried to_

 _Reassemble it._

 _And my mama swore_

 _That she would never let herself forget_

 _And that was the day that I promised_

Chandler remembered his past as if it was some kind of nightmare — the worst thanksgiving of his life when his parents decided to break the news that they were getting divorced. For such a young age, it sure did bring him depression.

 _I'll never sing of love_

 _If it does not exist…_

Love and commitment are two great things he's truly afraid of. He doesn't like that chance that he could end up like his parents. Although these stuff scare him, dying alone scares him more.

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts_

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _But keep a straight face_

The thought of 'them' together pains him. Oh god, it pains him. Although all these are just part of his dream in his unconscious world, seeing Monica talk to Richard hurts. The way they held hands as if they were about to marry, the way he looks straight in her eyes much like when Romeo met his Juliet, it's too much for him, and so, he left the forest and hurried to the fun side of his imaginary world.

It was slightly weird that he could talk to the imaginaries as if they're that true. "What has been bothering you, brother?" His 'younger' brother asked.

"I do not think I should _ever_ go back to that reality." He made some hand signs as he replied. "Just watching stuff in Dark Forest makes me doubt about reality already."

"Don't you have everything in front of you already, though?" The little boy asked as the two walk to a bench to sit. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable, distance_

 _And up until now_

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

"Sure. You can say that, but think about this." He pointed out his index. "She met a really, really cool _but old_ guy before. He's rich, he got the look _— well that's what my friend said,_ he's got a father-like figure. He is something I _really_ can't match, you know that?" He stood up, probably tired of sitting down. "They broke up, of course." He gave a little sigh and sat down. "Then she saw me. I'm not so rich, but I do have savings, I'm not much of a good looking guy — although I have a cute smile, and for hell's sake, I'M COMMITMENT PHOBIC!"

"Brotha, brotha, calm down." The boy hid his smile behind his palm. "Flaws like those? Surely, the woman won't come to you unless they ain't crazy enough. I'm just saying that if she never felt anything, she wouldn't be with you in the first place."

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Chandler sighed once again and stood up, kicking an empty styrofoam cup. "What if she just wanted … a one night stand? Some good company for a while? Some . . . kind . . . of fling." He paused when pain caught his throat.

"You must be blind."

For that, Chandler gave the most sarcastic laugh. "Ho ho, you really think I'm that blind? Well it's _actually_ the _contrary_ because _I_ have the damn ability to _foresee_ this!" Rage starts to boil in his blood as his nerves takes the action. The cheerful day in the village's park has now turned into storm. The ground starts to shake, and it was quite strange. Never have their world create these stuff. The two boys, worried, headed to the town square.

"It's coming from the haunted house! The haunted house!" One of the residents screamed.

"You have to wake up! Now!" The little boy pulled Chandler's sleeves with tears in his eyes. He knew the boy doesn't want him to leave, but there are priorities, and he's most likely not one to be part of that. He's only created— a fiction, anyway.

"I'd rather rot here." Chandler rolled his eyes and walked pass through the residents, towards the candy factory. The little boy, though, followed him.

"You have to be brave enough to take the risks."

"I am well informed about that, and I am surely aware that I am _one. coward. idiot!_ "

"But you do know too that you can never really prove yourself right unless you see what the future would bring, don't you?" The little man handed him an envelop and left. "The message says all."

Chandler opened the envelop and read what has to be read. His eyes widened and million thoughts spread over his mind. _He must wake up._

Again, there was another earthquake. He wasn't sure if this meant what the letter was saying or if his world is just falling apart because he wouldn't wake up which means one thing… he's dying.

He ran to the town square and thanked the little boy, soon running to the Dark Forest. He didn't dare to mind everything he could see: Richard kissing Monica, his parent's divorce, his best-friend, Ross, hating him for " _playing"_ with Monica for one night even thought she insisted it. Little did he know that all these… they will never be true, and not only because this is just part of his dream… all these are just doubts— a powerful image of what you intend to think. He wasn't looking at where he was going, all he knows is that the Dark forest will get him to another world— the real one, indeed. And he ran and ran and ran, but he never thought he'd fall in such a cliff.

 _I've got a tight grip on reality_

 _But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

 _I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

" _Please wake up."_ A voice that has always soothed his ears spoke. Monica held his hand to her stomach as the baby kicks. He hasn't woken up for 3 months which makes them think he'll never wake up — only a matter of miracle would. Day by day, they were losing hope, and Monica agreed to the doctor that his machine would be shut down as he would finally rest eternally but only in one condition, to give him 5 more days. Luckily yet not so lucky, it was just his 3rd day.

"Please, wake up." Just by the tone and voice, he knew who it was. Somehow, he felt forces coming from his palm as his eyes finally opened. He's in reality now. He tried to speak, but murmurs came out of his mouth. Everything's quite a blur, but not so much to the point he won't recognize the person. What shocked him though was how realistic the letter in his dream were. He looked at the calendar nearby that's showing the news and saw that it's April Fool's Day. At some point, he doubted what could be true and thought it was all just a prank, but not when Monica finally hugged him as he felt tears on his shoulder and weak forces between them occur again. It felt like there was a giant ball between them.

In a shorter explanation, Chandler woke up when Monica placed his hand on her stomach where her baby is kicking, waking Chandler up as the forces were not so strong yet good enough to be noticed by someone sleeping.

Finally, everything felt _real_. Their friends were there, hugging and crying. Ross called out for a doctor while the others stayed. He wanted to ask the a lot of questions. Unfortunately though, he's still gathering all the strength to talk.

"So, it's true, huh?" Chandler finally got the words to ask.

"What's true?" Monica asked.

"The uhm, letter." He paused for a while and thought if he can really manage to tell the story to them but shook off the thought. "Nothing, deja vu's I guess." He gave a smile. "So uh how many months?" Doubt kicked him again. He wasn't so sure if the baby was his, for _who knows? It could be Richard the bastard._ He thought.

Monica gave a slightly offended face, jumping to conclusions that he may have forgotten some memories. "London. Don't you remember?"

"Oh!" His expression was priceless. "What?" His senses came back to him as he laughed. "R-really? No joke? I mean it's April Fool's so-" Monica cut him off with a peck on his lips and hugged him again.

"I missed you so damn much."

"I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you wake up earlier?!" With a light punch given by Monica, Chandler frowned and said "It was quite a long story."

"Omg! It's so cool how an April Fool's Day gave us a miracle!" Phoebe grinned and Rachel cried.

"I know! I can't even get mad at Chandler for knocking Monica up!" Rachile whined and wiped away her tears. "You guys are so cute, it makes me want to cry more." Joey patter her back. "Thanks, Joe."

"Aw! Now I wanna cry!" Joe walked towards Chandler. "Never drive again, okay? I missed you so bad, it's like I lost a big brother!" Joe cried worse than Rachel, so Chandler motioned his hands, hugging and indirectly telling Joey "there-there-stop-crying".

Joey coughed and looked outside the window. "So, any names for the baby yet? You could always name him Joey."

Chandler thought for a minute for this and remembered the boy — whom he imagines has his brother, from his dream. "I really like the name Conrad. Doesn't it sound masculine? And then maybe Claire for a girl." He suggested.

Monica smiled. "Yes, those names do sound nice.. . . . . . but I also have a list of names that you would like." She grinned and brought her pen and notebook.

It was a typical Monica to not-smoothly-agree with someone, typical for Rachel to even cry at cute stuff, for Joey to ask if the child could be named after him, and for Ross, well, I don't know. He's probably at the phone talking about fossils. And finally, for Chandler to be present.

 _April Fool's Miracle indeed._

 _Song: Only Exception_


End file.
